


【本马达】你的名字（pwp一发完）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: （并不是日本电影《你的名字》的AU，只是用了这个梗来发散。这电影大家都看过吧？没看过的只要知道，是男女主魂穿对方、互换身体的梗就行了，里面有句经典台词“你的名字是？”）NC17





	【本马达】你的名字（pwp一发完）

“你看到今天那则新闻了吗？《你的名字》。”他突然想起这个话题。  
正在忙“其他事”的高大男人无暇思考，随口调侃一句：“我的名字？My name is Jason Bourne。”  
“去你的！”他笑骂道：“那是我的角色！”  
“宝贝，你能不能专心一点。”  
男人很委屈，难得今天两人都在家，没泡在剧组里赶进度，恋人还有闲情想东想西。自己已经这么没有吸引力了吗？  
说着，男人恨恨地嘬了一口身下恋人胸上圆凸的肉粒，终于满意地听到一声轻喘。可两手插在男人茂密发间的恋人，似乎还没打算放弃和他讨论那个话题：“派拉蒙买了那部去年上映的日本电影《你的名字》的版权……啊……轻点……有人说……让我们俩来演挺有趣的……”  
说到最后，只剩低低的喘息，因为男人已经从进攻乳头变成了将整块乳肉叼进嘴里，用力吮吸着，酥麻的快感在他胸口不住蔓延。  
将鼓胀的乳肉啃咬吮吸得满是口水，湿漉漉的乳头颤颤地晃动，被舌尖顶进去又卷出来。男人总算腾出点余裕回答：“我们来演互换身体？”  
这部电影他们去年一起看过，还讨论过剧本——这是他们的休闲活动之一。男人双肘支起上半身，俯视着身下已经脸泛红潮的恋人，笑得不怀好意：“你怎么对互换身体这么感兴趣……还是对我的身体感兴趣？真荣幸。”  
恋人脸上红晕更深，白了他一眼。  
“其实不用互换……我对你的身体就已经非常了解了呀，宝贝。”  
男人的笑声隐没在身下人的腹股间，被拉开双腿压在床上的恋人突然仰起头“啊”地一声，旋即又咬住红润的下唇，喘息在鼻腔间回转。男人已经将他勃起的阴茎含进嘴里，双颊吸缩，湿热紧窒的腔肉便将阴茎上的敏感处都照顾到了。他还不住用舌头在冠状沟上打转，顶弄溢出前液的马眼。被吞吐着阴茎的人只能抓紧了身下的床单，发出含混的吟哦，感受到男人一手抚摸着自己大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，另一手轻轻揉弄着双丸，刺激每一处敏感的所在。  
相恋多年，果然如男人所说，对恋人身体的每一处，都比这具身体的主人，了解得更透彻。玩弄囊袋的手逐渐往下，在紧闭的穴口打转，抚摸那圈微颤的软肉。全身被快感笼罩着的恋人，半眯着眼睛，主动拱起腰配合男人手指的进入。带着薄茧的修长手指裹着润滑剂抹过湿润的肠壁，前后同时被刺激的剧烈快感，让他再也抑制不住，断断续续地吐出黏腻的呻吟，眉头颦蹙，摇晃着脑袋，整个人陷入了泡沫般虚浮着飘荡的境地。  
骨节修长的手指很容易就找到了熟悉的软肉，碾压，刺激，引起身下人应激般的痉挛，小声尖叫着不要。男人又露出恶作剧的微笑，吐出已经被吮吸得发硬肿胀的阴茎，抓住恋人自己的手往穴口摸：“来，你的身体，你自己来探索下嘛……”  
他抽出了手指，非要将恋人的手往里塞。早已意乱情迷的恋人不满地甩开手，呜咽着说你欺负我，明知道我的手指没你长，够不着里面啦！张开的两腿暗示地勾住男人的腰，男人察觉到恋人的示弱，心满意足地放过他，抓住两瓣肉臀便一捅到底。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……”从一开始就被快节奏的进攻逼上了高潮，他无力地将主控权全交给了对方。剧烈的运动，让他身上这具肌肉纠结的壮实身躯绷紧了每一块肌肉。他迷恋地从肩背往下抚摸，滑过精壮的腰身，抵上硬实的腹肌，又按在鼓鼓的胸肌上不住摩挲。爱人健美壮硕的体型天赋异禀，这是他可望而不可即的。但每次他流露出羡慕的时候，高大的男人却反驳说，亲爱的，你这样才是最棒的。  
哦，为什么？他还很开心地追问过，结果恋人说，啊……因为比起年轻时，现在中年的你肉肉的，浑身手感更是好得不得了，怎么摸怎么捏都舒服啊。  
非常讨厌的回答！他才不想肉肉的呢！但谁让他就是喜欢吃好吃的东西呢？呜呜呜。  
此刻男人的大手正在自己最喜欢的“肉肉的翘臀”上流连，大力揉捏，抓弄，甚至拍打着，逼出他更多的快感。人到中年，他胸上、腰上也不可避免地堆积起些许脂肪，此时胸前的软肉正被男人顶弄得颤颤巍巍的频频起伏。情到酣处，男人低吼一声将他整个人抱在怀里顶撞着，肉棒往更深处操弄，硬硬的乳尖触到男人滚烫的胸肌，从那尖尖上立刻传来了强烈的快感。  
接连的高潮并不亚于年轻时情事的激烈，只是他们恢复气息的时间，总得比二三十岁的时候要长一些。等到气息终于稳下来，他枕在男人的臂弯里，嘟囔着说，还是很想和你互换一次身体啊。哪怕一天都好。  
嗯？为什么？餍足的男人昏昏欲睡，有一句没一句地和他搭话。  
“因为这样就可以拍着你的头说，矮子。”语气软软的，有点委屈。  
“……啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
男人浑厚的笑声震动着胸腔，让把耳朵贴在他胸口的恋人气结不已，狠狠咬了好几口那发硬的胸肌。咬不下去！太结实了！  
真讨厌啊！

 

END


End file.
